


Пройденный предел

by thett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тикки Микк и Аллен Уокер<br/>день деньской мусолят покер</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пройденный предел

Удовольствие хрупко. Его легко разрушить, сломать, разбить. Раздавить бутоны красивых пахучих нидерландских роз. Задать глупый вопрос прямиком после первого поцелуя. Обнаружить, что бутыль кончилась за глоточек до нирваны. Оскорбить. Вовремя подставить. Принудить.  
Получить мимолетное удовольствие легко. Добиться длительного удовлетворения сложно. Ирония в том, что я – память Ноя об удовольствии – служу разрушению. Я убиваю красивое. Я знаю об удовольствиях все, пусть испытывал далеко не все. Моя память не собирается в одну, и пока я не собираюсь ее собирать. Их три. Но иногда помимо моей воли они собираются сами.  
Первая - память Удовольствия Ноя. Память безжалостная, поглощающая, всеобъемлющая. В ней собраны все видимые и невидимые чувства людей, которым хоть раз было в жизни хорошо. От первого крика до последнего оргазма. От утренней сигареты до ночной дозы. Удовольствия порядка свершившейся мести, вибрации рукоятки ножа, вспарывающего брюшину, и кровавых оргий разного рода входят туда так же, как чистые радости сельской учительницы и невинной школьницы. Правило этой памяти – все равны. Все живое равно перед удовольствием.  
Вторая – память сына Ноя. Я могу месяцами жить в ней. Здесь все грязно и просто. Роль сына Ноя в мире Графа незамысловата: выполняй его план, уничтожай Чистоту, не рыпайся. Ходи в свет как на службу, женись на овце, убивай экзорцистов. Уровень исполнения соответствует вступлению. Удовольствия, что само собой вытекает из вышеперечисленного, получаются так себе. Ну да ничего, хватает.  
Третья память это моя.  
Нет, я не страдаю расстройством личности, вообще ничем пока не страдаю, но покуда я есть, я буду определять себя как человека. Пусть и исключительно в редкие моменты душевной честности, что неизменно сопряжено с состоянием глубокого подпития и прочими невинными радостями ребенка Ноя, мир его праху. Аминь.  
Здесь много чего, хотя с памятью Ноя не сравнить. Но однажды я понял, что реальные удовольствия весят больше чем их миф, и даже сама память о солнечных днях значит для меня больше, чем полтонны всевозможных удач, счастий и сбывшихся мечт Ноя.  
Пусть так и будет.

10  
\- Ты не против, я закурю.  
\- Чувствуй себя как дома. Кури, пей, развлекайся. Только – будь добр! – делай это за другим столиком, в другом зале и вообще не в этой таверне.  
Аллен ненавидит эту фразу.  
Поиски очередной чистоты привели его в Кельн. В Кельне был дождь. Десятые сутки в чертовом мрачном и без того Кельне был дождь.  
Еще в Кельне был Тикки Микк и День Сурка.  
Десятые сутки день Аллена начинался одинаково. Как бы не закончился предыдущий день, начиная с первого вечера в баре на центральной площади этого Богом забытого города и до сегодняшнего, собственно, Аллен встречал цифры 00:00 на часах сидя на высоком стуле за стойкой. Неизменный, как тень, как жертва талого льда, Тикки Микк хлопал дверью, небрежно стряхивал с модного пальто дрожащие капли дождя и усаживался рядом, сверкая чарующей улыбкой.  
«Ты не против, я закурю».  
Ненавижу тебя. Кури сколько влезет. Вдруг помрешь от рака легких.

13  
\- Ты не против, я закурю.  
\- Повторите виски.  
\- Будет сделано.  
В Кельне не принято пить виски. В Германии пьют пиво и громко поют, едят жирные каплющие соком огненные сосиски и кровяную колбасу, хватают официанток за великолепной формы попки и травят скабрезные анекдоты.  
Тикки Микк являл собой образ антипода немецкого Кельна – чопорный и смешливый, тонкий и злой, страстный и скрытый. Выпивший свою обязательную дозу Аллен молча смотрел в зал и отвлеченно наблюдал за тем, как хорошенькая, будто светящаяся силой, блондинка покидает зал. Наверняка она совместима с той Чистотой, которую он ищет… В незамысловатую ловушку которой он так по-глупому попался.  
Стоило ему однажды войти в бар, как в полночь челюсти захлопнулись.  
Расписание ее он уже знал наизусть.  
С восьми до полуночи Аллен мирно жулил в покер, добывая себе карманные деньги на еду и питье. С карманными деньгами у него со времен Кросса всегда была напряженка, несмотря на приличное жалованье. Причины растрат приходилось тщательно скрывать от друзей и соратников – стыдно было признавать уже взрослому экзорцисту, шестнадцать стукнуло, что учитель до сих пор наведывается к нему и до сих пор обдирает как липку…  
Без двух двенадцать Аллен сгружал монеты и банкноты себе в безразмерные карманы и усаживался к стойке, намереваясь малой порцией крепкого алкоголя отметить крупный выигрыш. Дальше начинался кошмар.  
В ноль часов ноль минут, в тот момент, когда довольный собой Аллен опрокидывал в себя плещущуюся на дне бокала жидкость, хлопала дверь. Граф Микк снимал шляпу и, спохватившись, придерживал дверь открытой для выходившей девушки – всегда одной и той же. Изо дня в день девицу провожали одни и те же взгляды, при том некоторые из них были далеки от доброжелательных. Все так же шлепали вскрывшиеся игроки картами о дерево стола справа и вперед от Аллена; с хищной грацией голодного зверя сын Ноя лавировал между столами и шлепался рядом с Алленом. И говорил одну и ту же фразу, будь тысячу раз проклят, покойся с миром.

15  
\- Ты не против, я закурю.  
\- Иди к черту, Тикки.  
Первые сутки стали шоком для них обоих. Аллен вскочил, бешено глазея на своего главного врага, Тикки заискрил шрамами ладоней на стойке, дверь за привлекательной блондинкой хлопнула и избежать драки было уже нельзя.  
Аллен был знаком с природой Чистоты фрау Миранды Лотт достаточно близко, чтобы не поверить в совпадение. До чего же редкое проявление силы – повторение одного дня! Тем более что Аллен не один все помнил. Таким же даром оказался наделен и Тикки. Немало глупых минут Уокер провел в расспросах окружающих – бесполезно, и обслуга его гостиницы, и игроки в баре, и протирающий прозрачное стекло мужчина на той стороне стойки не подозревали ни о каких загадочных фортелях реальности, увлеченно выписывающей времени новые и новые кольца.  
Первый, второй и иже с ними дни Аллен честно нападал. Тикки оборонялся и нападал в ответ. Идеальный тренажер эволюции был к их услугам, но надо отдать обоим честь – чуть ли не неделю Аллен пытался избежать столкновения, стремглав убегая из бара через всевозможные выходы. Тем же был занят и Тикки – на седьмые, кажется, сутки, дверь не впустила Тикки Микка ни в двенадцать, ни в час, ни в пять. Обобравший всех завсегдатаев бара Аллен смог уснуть в родном номере только к часу дня, вдоволь нагулявшись по городу в поисках той самой Чистоты и, разумеется, не найдя ничего… Очнулся он от чувства, как виски обжигает горло, и зафиксировал на настенных часах привычные двенадцать за пару секунд до того, как открылась дверь перед вечным противником.  
Бар разносили на щепки раза три. Один раз Аллен отключался от потери крови, вырванной из пределов его тела ловкими ладонями. Пару раз он наблюдал обратное явление – Микк сползал по стойке и негламурно подыхал под столом уже от его, Аллена, успешных атак.  
Один раз они молчаливо и жутко, вдрабадан, напились. Несмотря на похмелье, ломавшее голову Аллена весь девятый день, он был обречен на хорошее самочувствие ночью десятого, и так же был обречен опрокидывать стакан в свои двенадцать-ноль-ноль, и Тикки уже две недели как не мог не произнести сакральную фразу, спрашивая разрешения закурить у Аллена. Все остальные события могли варьироваться до бесконечного множества вариантов, но начало оставалось неизменным.  
Сегодня они впервые проводили вечер с удовольствием – коротали ночь за игрой, и бил в окна бесконечный дождь, и рассвета, казалось, не дождаться. Тикки, снявший плащ и фрак, улыбался знакомо и человечно.  
Бармен дрых за стойкой.

16  
\- Ты не против, я закурю.  
\- Курение убивает. Ты знал?  
\- Ага. Бармен, мне пива.  
Но убивает оно почему-то пока не меня, вот странность, да, малыш?  
Ну и что с ним делать, Господи Боже милостивый…

17  
\- Ты не против, я закурю.  
\- А если я скажу «нет, нельзя», ты что будешь делать?  
Тикки серьезнеет лицом на краткий момент и удивляет – в который раз? – Аллена:  
\- Ну, тогда не буду курить. Не поверишь.  
Вот это новости.  
Они уже смирились с необходимостью каждую ночь проводить в проклятом баре и даже учатся извлекать пользу. Аллену только жаль, что он не один тут такой всепомнящий – было бы чудесно, если по окончанию временной петли Тикки забыл бы все секреты, что Аллен успел ему вытрепать. Сведений о нынешней цели – кто бы сомневался, что Тикки прибыл в Кельн с приказом уничтожить то, что Аллен ищет и должен сберечь – у них обоих теперь вдвое больше, чем было в начале. Жаль только, что поиску это никак не способствует.  
Вот так жизнь учит полутонам. Сотрудничать с теми, кому не доверяешь, смешивать краски и видеть множество оттенков.  
\- Полчаса я, может, и продержусь.  
И сверкает клыками в улыбке.  
Кстати о красках, золото в обрамлении черной монохромной гаммы смотрится красиво.  
Даже слишком.

19  
\- Ты не против, я закурю.  
\- Да сколько влезет.  
\- А я скучал.  
Аллен успешно закашливается виски, и пока он отплевывает обжигающую дрянь себе на руку, Тикки невозмутимо продолжает.  
\- Я вообще тут соскучился. Это ты сиротка брошенная, а у меня семья, дела. Дела тебе до этого, конечно же, никакого нет, но мне хотелось бы поскорее выбраться. – Он поворачивается к стойке спиной и с притворно-каменным выражением лица наблюдает, как пара молодчиков пробирается к выходу на улицу.  
\- Ты не поверишь, - вдохновенно пародирует Аллен позавчерашнюю, кажется, реплику Микка, - но и мне, сиротке казанской, осточир… ос-то-чер-тело сидеть здесь с тобой каждую ночь.  
Будь прокляты мои шестнадцать лет и хрупкий ко алкоголю организм, думает Аллен про себя.  
\- Как будем выбираться? - буднично задает важнейший вопрос Тикки, грея в руках свой бокал.  
\- Да понятия не имею.  
Аллен брякает это сгоряча, честно, не подумав, но Ной принимает его честность и обменивает ее на свою. Он устало выдыхает, и в уголках глаз замирают шальные морщинки, а лоб неожиданно разглаживается.  
\- Я тоже. Давай выпьем.  
\- Давай. Эй там, за стойкой, нам еще по одной!  
Так к концу третьей недели наступает перемирие.

21  
\- Ты не против, я закурю.  
\- И тебе тоже привет.  
Двое суток беспробудного пьянства. За все эти дни, за все эти недели Аллен успел передумать такую кучу версий, что голова, кажется, сейчас лопнет. Аллен подозревает Тикки в эмпатии – тот легким жестом гладит Уокера по голове, ерошит волосы. И это не неприятно.  
Если рассуждать логически, петля замкнута на них двоих. Если рассуждать логически, смерти одного из них хватило бы для разрыва петли. Не важно, что будет на следующее утро – Аллен Уокер или же Тикки Микк проснется в своей кровати живой и невредимый, и в его мире не будет врага, а останется та же неуловимая Кельнская Чистота. То есть это теоретически. А если практически, то остаться в живых Аллен желал сам.  
Загвоздка состояла в том, что они умирали в плену петли уже не по разу каждый, и каждый раз вечерняя сцена с выпивкой и часами повторялась в точности до деталей. Аллен ненавидел вкус виски на языке, тем более что закуску за две минуты до полуночи он так и не удосужился заказать, и приходилось ждать пока официантка принесет за стойку его ветчину или же пивные сосиски для Тикки, а до тех пор мучиться вкусом чистого спирта – виски в Германию импортировали забористый – во рту.  
Почти как свою Аллен ощущал оскомину, с которой Тикки каждый раз выплевывал свою коронную фразу. Если я выживу в конце концов, в пылу пообещал себе Аллен, и еще раз встречу клятого пасынка Ноя, я поприветствую его именно этими словами.  
«Ты не против, я закурю». Вечная сигарета в ухмыляющемся углу рта.  
Это будет колоссальный успех.  
Логический подход провалился с грохотом.  
Чего же этой петле от меня нужно, тосковал Аллен, сложив руки на стойку, а голову на руки. Все, кто надо, рвали ее. Никто больше не помнит всего происходящего в городе за три недели. А если и помнит – то как мне его найти в таком огромном городе, как Кельн? Даже если искать всех городских сумасшедших, на это уйдут недели… И неизвестно, сколько времени пройдет в обычном Кельне, пока мы будем искать!  
Мысль оборвалась. Аллен подумал, что было странно объединять себя и сына Ноя в единое «мы» - да кто тебе вообще сказал, что ему все это не на руку? Ты ведь до сих пор не знаешь, если начистоту, его истинных целей…  
Аллен подозрительно и медленно повернул голову влево. На стойке в точно той же позе наблюдался граф Тикки, лирично сложивший голову на руки и терзающий пытливым пьяным взглядом пространство. Черты лица выражали такое чистое и неподдельное страдание, что Аллен, во-первых, отмел все свои подозрения, а во-вторых…  
Его пронзила догадка.  
Если мы оба затянуты в петлю, то и умирать надо было вдвоем!  
Не будь Аллен так пьян, то вряд ли бы решился озвучить свою мысль, но они коротали тут вдвоем без связи и шансов уже четвертую неделю. И еще за сегодняшнюю ночь Аллен, наверное, все пункты немаленькой винной карты успел попробовать хотя бы по разу.  
\- Тикки, - окликнул Аллен Ноя. Микк медленно повернул голову. Золотистые глаза смотрели так сосредоточенно и несчастно, что совсем не казались пьяными… Но Аллену-то море было по колено, и он недрогнувшим голосом изложил свою теорию.  
Глаза разгорались знакомым огнем.  
\- А ты в чем-то прав… А даже если и неправ, то попробовать точно не мешает.  
И тут повеяло подвохом. Неизвестно, почему, он чувствовался явно, как потоки ливня по стеклу, как силуэт собора, высвеченного молнией, как пьяная трезвость в глазах напротив.  
\- Только давай выберемся куда-нибудь, что ли. Еще разнять успеют, не дай Бог…  
Аллен шестым чувством знал: что-то тут неладно, но вслед за собеседником покорно встал и даже почти не шатаясь направился в неизвестные глубины кабака по темной лестнице.  
\- Знаешь, малыш, - хрипло сообщил ему Тикки, утвердившись посреди скудно освещенного коридора комнат для постояльцев, - ты все-таки умен.  
Аллена не провела банальная похвала, и он только собирался ответить что-нибудь резкое, когда Тикки продолжил.  
\- А я никогда… Ни-ког-да не прощу себе, если сейчас не удовлетворю свое любопытство.  
Аллен заинтригованно замер спиной к стене, ожидая объяснений. Интерес его и сгубил.  
Руки схлопнулись по обе стороны от его головы.  
Тикки склонился и сразу, без церемоний, ввернулся влажным языком в рот Аллена, весь горячий, его щеки раскраснелись, и это создавало чудесный контраст его же огненным глазам и черным волосам, и белой рубашке, под которую Аллен инстинктивно (помилуй Бог. Откуда только инстинкты такие взялись?) забрался руками, выглаживая сильную спину. Веки закрылись сами собой, и Аллен на долгий момент целиком погрузился в поцелуй, в жар чужого рта. Целовался Тикки как никто, кого до сих пор приходилось целовать Аллену в его, прямо скажем, короткой жизни. Жадный и бесстыдный, он брал что хотел, требуя непререкаемой взаимности здесь и сейчас, и от его страсти пьяная покорность Аллена сползла щекочущим теплом из области солнечного сплетения по животу вниз, и он подался всем телом, запрокидывая подбородок под подставленные руки, ожидая новых ласк, различая языком неизменный оттенок табака, ощупывая клыки и прикусывая пухлые губы. Затылок накрыло теплом ладоней, и затопившей тело истоме, в сладости кружения кончиком языка по языку Тикки Аллен поймал золотой всполох из-под век, и ощутил холодок руки на сердце, и величайшим усилием воли, действовавшей, кажется, отдельно от его существа, сомкнул длинные острые пальцы преображенной руки на громко бьющейся яремной вене.

25  
– Я закурю, ты не против.  
Аллен выговорил это первым и довольно улыбнулся, сжимая опустевший стакан.  
Планы на будущее пришлось изменить, но Аллен особо об этом не жалел. Ошалевшее выражение лица подлеца Тикки сообщало радость измученному сердцу Аллена. Прошедшие после неудачного двойного суицида дни он стремглав срывался со стула, бацая о стойку своим стаканом, и уносился по треклятой лестнице вверх, по чертову коридору к выходу на крышу, болезненно не желая встречаться с так ловко его поймавшим графом.  
Тикки устало опустился на свой стул, возложив мокрый цилиндр на стойку перед собой, но Аллена было не остановить.  
\- Поговорим? – опушаясь нарядом Клоуна, нежно осведомился Аллен.

28  
\- Ты не против, я закурю.  
\- Два мартини, колоду карт и ужин.  
\- Почему ж один?  
Тикки задымил сигаретой, невинно перекатывая ее на покусанных губах. Аллен шел вразнос.  
\- Потому что меня обламывает платить еще и за твой ужин, свинья?  
\- Ну хоть раз ты мог бы.  
\- Да что-то не хочется, спасибо.  
Золотые глаза щурились, а Аллен старался не допускать проблесков рассудка в общем бедламе, окончательно превратившемся в хмельной угар. Раз насильно переборов собственный страх, он уже не мог унять Коронованного Клоуна, а недавнее выяснение отношений вообще закончилось нехорошо: Клоун в исполнении трезвого злого как… как Канда! Аллена немного вышел из-под контроля, и Аллен, душевно прижимая Тикки когтистой лапой к стене, с удовольствием искусал порочные губы посмевшего прикоснуться к нему без разрешения соперника, попутно неласково облапав все выступающее и податливо прогибавшееся под ним. Тикки сам закрывал глаза и жадно хватал ртом воздух, но вырывался с достойным лучшего применения упорством, после чего и щеголял не до конца зажившими губами. В конце концов дело обрело нехороший поворот – глаза Микка зажглись синим, улыбка прорезалась острыми зубами и, в общем, они опять разнесли таверну по щепочкам.  
\- На что будем играть? – по-плутовски осведомился граф, вертя меж пальцев нераспакованную свежую колоду, и Аллен неприкрыто проводил его улыбку взглядом, не находя нужным даже сказать какую-то язвительность.

29  
\- Ты не против, я закурю.  
\- И подавись.  
\- Как недобро! – полным сочувствия к себе голосом ответствовал Тикки и закурил. В этом жесте было столько неприкрытого ожидания, что Аллен чуть не поперхнулся.  
Сегодня он пил воду.  
Вчера он проиграл Микку желание, и у Аллена не было иллюзий относительно того, в какие степи его это желание заведет.  
Если честно, то желаний было даже не одно. Поскольку навыки шулерства со временем сравнялись, прошедшую ночь они потратили на милые глупые развлечения, меняя разврат предыдущих дней на обычные розыгрыши. Под громкие хлопки постояльцев граф Тикки Микк, одетый в последние семейники, прыгал на одной ножке по грязному полу таверны, а неприступный недотрога Аллен Уокер пел похабные частушки и снимал девочек. Но потом Тикки выиграл последний, решающий раз, у него было преимущество, и он явно собирался это преимущество использовать.  
\- Теперь тебе не убежать, - шепнул Микк на прощание, и дрожь пробрала от этого шепота до затылка, да что там, до живота, до пяток, и бесстрашный Аллен полуголым вылетел за дверь в предрассветный серо-розовый моросящий дождь, на мокрую холодную мостовую.  
Озвучь его и пошли уже, подумал Аллен. Глупо было бы отказываться от того, что само плывет в руки, а Тикки Микк, который его хочет до чертиков, уж точно попадается в руки не каждый день, совсем не каждый. И если быть совсем откровенным… Аллен был не против.  
Жизнь стремительно учила его смирению. И это было больно, но зато честно.  
Теперь он мог признаться, что не видел жажды убийства во взглядах Микка раньше, и что хотя произошедшие между ними стычки имели определенно веские поводы, причины они не имели. Тикки Микк не хотел убивать Аллена Уокера. А раз не хотел убивать, то к чему его глаза горели жаждой, почему он с такой широкой улыбкой на изболевшихся губах грозил ему страшными карами, почему не добил ни разу?..  
Тикки отхлебнул воды из алленовского бокала и блаженно затянулся. Спросил:  
\- У тебя сегодня ночь трезвости?  
\- Разгрузочный день. – Отрезал Аллен. Преград в его сознании стояло еще до крыши.  
Тикки срисовал недобрый облик и призадумался.  
\- Правильно. Так и спиться недолго. Это было бы, пожалуй, самым нелепым концом истории нашего противостояния. И знаешь, что я подумал, мальчик?  
Аллен повернулся к нему, всем видом подчеркивая саркастичную заинтересованность в глазах. Тикки аж растерялся.  
\- Так вот, я подумал… Я не знал, что бы тебе такое загадать. До этого момента.  
Аллен шокировано отвернулся в зал, куда указывал ему Тикки. После двенадцати в кабаке начинались танцы. Какая-то молодая семейная пара лихо отплясывала под немецкую народную, а их многочисленные родственники громко аплодировали и покрикивали что-то на родном, непонятном Аллену, языке.  
\- Нет. – отозвался Аллен, - не-е-ет. Ты не посмеешь.  
Он спохватился, но было поздно; углы рта дернулись в почти опасном оскале. Тикки наклонился к нему поближе и, обласкав дыханием ухо, прошептал:  
\- Как будто совсем меня не знаешь, мальчик. Посмею. Еще как.  
Аллен понурился, но Тикки стал в одно мгновение очень быстрым – он кинул смятые банкноты на стол, расплачиваясь, напялил свой цилиндр и сдернул Аллена с кресла, бегом выходя на своих длиннющих ногах-ходулях на улицу. Аллен покорно плелся за ним, благодарный хотя бы за день отсрочки и особенно за то, что его никто не заставит отплясывать в переполненной пьяными веселыми немцами таверне.  
Холодная трезвость отдавалась каплями дождя по непокрытым волосам.  
Они пришли достаточно быстро – видно, у Тысячелетнего Графа была недвижимость по всему свету, что, впрочем, неудивительно, - особняк в центре города, мрачный и громоздкий, принял двух собутыльников в свои объятия, скрипнув старой добротной дверью.  
В доме не было никого.  
Щелчок пальцев Тикки – и по всему дому зажглись свечи, выявляя дорогую, но лишенную заботы и тени человеческого внимания обстановку. Чуть ли не дорожки пыли виднелись на полу. Тикки, не глядя, кинул свои плащ и шляпу на вешалку – что неудивительно, попал ведь, сволочь! - и уверенно повел Аллена за руку по красному классическому ковру; на втором этаже они свернули вправо по коридору, и оказались в немаленькой гостиной. Она была явно предназначена для приемов гостей – в углу стоял рояль, а кресел было всего лишь два, зато много свободного места.  
Аллен равнодушно отмечал эти факты, чувствуя как сердце бьется в животе. Он боялся, не умел, но к сожалению мог танцевать. Да что уж там – как кто-то, наделенный даром Музыканта, не мог бы сопоставить данное ему с рождением идеальное чувство ритма с понравившейся мелодией извне? Как воин не мог уговорить свое тело повиноваться и вместо смерти начать двигаться во вдохновении? В Аллене кипели страсти. Он прикрыл глаза, стараясь перевести чувства в язык тела, избавиться от нервной дрожи. Получалось слабо. Тикки застыл посреди зала.  
\- Чего ждем? – спросил его Аллен, маскируя за ехидным тоном возбуждение, его колотившее – как всегда было перед битвой. – Мне музыка нужна, не догадываешься?  
Хотя его тон был почти хамским, Тикки покорно ухмыльнулся и прошел к роялю.  
\- Будет тебе музыка, - сказал ему Тикки, откинув крышку. - Танцуй, мальчик.  
И, садясь на стул, с порога взял пару жестких быстрых аккордов. Потом он щелкнул пальцами, отрываясь от клавиатуры, и откуда-то взялись ритмичные звуки барабанов, какие-то хлопки; Аллен оглянулся по сторонам в поисках невидимых музыкантов, но в просторной гостиной были только они одни. Еще один щелчок пальцев, Тикки выдал умопомрачительную гамму одной рукой, но свет в комнате погас, оставив горящими лишь несколько канделябров по стенам. И Аллен, отрешившись от воплей ума и разума, крутанулся на каблуках и вскинул руки.  
А Тикки неожиданно запел, не прекращая игры.  
В его песне слышались поистине ужасные слова, но ритм и мелодика подходили настроению Аллена идеально. Такие песни танцуют вдвоем, отвлеченно подумалось ему, и было странно что Тикки не загадал ему парный танец… Отдельных фраз Аллен не разбирал, несмотря на то, что песня была на его родном английском, но общий смысл заставлял кровь кипеть и пениться по венам. Ты моя муза, пел баритон, бросая мурашки по спине, и Аллен, пьяный не вином, но обстановкой, танцевал, прогибал спину и куда-то летел.  
Ритм постепенно сменился, став торжественным и жутким на короткие мгновения, и Тикки со знанием и чувством – где только научился так петь? – запел на французском, а потом был медленный и нежный, и вновь все вернулось на круги своя, были страстные аккорды, агрессивные ноты, жесткий темп, Аллен легкими шагами обошел рояль и исполнителя, задев в невольном па черные волосы и накрахмаленный воротник. Он закрыл глаза, кружась по комнате только ведомый мелодией, и она не кончалась, пение стихло, и остались хлопки множества рук, звон барабанов и даже какой-то саксофон, кажется. Жадный взгляд чувствовался кожей; чувство времени потерялось где-то, и руки, свободные от белых перчаток, продолжали игру.  
Он не помнил, как кончилась музыка, и как упал в кресло, дрожащий от адреналина и смеющийся. И Микк мгновенно оказался рядом, в соседнем кресле. Его глаза светились.  
Никогда и ни с кем Аллен еще не был близок так, как тогда. Они молчали. Все слова были сказаны.  
Он сидел в прострации в уютном полумраке большой гостиной, разглядывая движения темнокожей руки, отбивавшей такты недавно разливавшейся по комнате музыки, но Тикки оторвал от него взгляд, уставившись в какую-то точку, которую Аллен не мог разглядеть.  
\- В Порту сейчас тепло, - мечтательным легким голосом, совершенно не вязавшимся ни с пафосной обстановкой, ни даже с чертами лица – острыми и коварными – сказал граф, - там цветут яблони, дети носятся по улицам, море выносит дохлых медуз. Там тепло, Аллен Уокер. Солнце выходит из-за туч, прогревает камни мостовых, и ты можешь хоть целый день шляться по ним босиком, прогуливая школу и работу, часто и то и другое одновременно. Лавочники выносят товар на улицы, не боясь холода. Можно тырить у них груши и персики, а если есть монета – зайти купить себе какого-нибудь дрянного портвейна. И выдуть его в одиночку сидя у моря, или перекидывая партию с друзьями под мостом. И ты знаешь, малыш, это самое сладкое вино в мире.  
Сперва Аллен осторожно молчал – до того они с Тикки говорили о чем угодно кроме детства. Кроме конкретных вещей. Ими было тяжелее всего делиться. Но пойманный в петлю Аллен отпускал свои страхи потихоньку, и ему было удивительно и смешно, что закрытый, непонятный, вывернутый наизнанку Тикки тоже оказался способен на подвиг.  
Сначала Аллен молчал, поддерживая тайну, принимая откровения. А потом его зачаровал рассказ, сомкнулись веки тяжело и сладко, и размеренный вкрадчивый голос убаюкивал его, словно рассказывал сказки.  
Аллену очень, очень давно не рассказывали сказок. 

30  
\- Ты не против, я закурю.  
Аллен заткнул уши.  
Он наконец заскучал. Заскучал смертельно – делать в городе было до нервной зевоты нечего, кроме как общаться с Тикки, а разнообразие в этом развеселом, иногда даже слишком развеселом, процессе требовалось как воздух. Он скучал по своим соратникам, по бестактностям Лави, уверенности Канды, нежности Линали. Даже по Кроссу успел заскучать – вот уж кто мог с легкостью обеспечить ему веселую жизнь.  
Не сказать, чтобы ему было скучно с Тикки. Аллену было скучно в Кельне. Он устал думать бесконечные мысли о сути отношений и через день чувствовать близость сердечного приступа от близости слишком желанного врага, переставшего быть врагом уж слишком быстро. Устал скакать через свои собственные запреты и ограничения, преодолевать новые планки. Взрослеть устал, пить, отвечать колкостями на ласковые слова. Дождь пилил по нервам расстроенной скрипкой, сломавшимся смычком.  
Тикки посмотрел на Аллена и выдал на-гора:  
\- Давай ограбим банк.  
Аллен медленно поднял взгляд.  
До утра подельники разрабатывали план, тихо шушукаясь и громко смеясь в углу. В шесть часов, когда тавернщик прогнал горстку оставшихся посетителей, они пошли бродить по улицам. В восемь стопы привели их к желанному банку.  
Одно из преимуществ петли заключалось в том, что можно было ничего не бояться. Через сутки все вернется в исходную точку при любом повороте событий. Как уже думал Аллен, это был идеальный тренажер… и на этом тренажере Аллен воспитывал в себе доверие. Не специально – так само получилось.  
Все прошло без сучка без задоринки. Предубеждений против грабежа не имел ни один из участников, убивать они никого не собирались, и на утреннем понедельничном наплыве посетителей парочка сварила неплохой куш, не забыв прихватить деньги из хранилищ.  
Деньги как таковые не были нисколько не нужны ни Аллену, ни Тикки. Но волновалась кровь, улыбка сама собой лезла на лицо, а совесть почему-то не сочла нужным мучить их. И, конечно, была погоня – кульминация и световая вспышка всей истории. Мотая мешками в руках, граф и экзорцист, поборник света и защитник темноты всего сущего удирали, смеясь, по переулкам, окрашенным рассветом. В спину дышали строгие полицаи, и Тикки, узрев подходящую темную улочку, классически свернул на нее. На повороте Аллена занесло, но длинная рука схватила его крепко за локоть, и он впечатался спиной в грудь Тикки, стараясь дышать не так шумно, замирая. Шалость удалась: погоня пронеслась мимо. Смех с эйфорическим волнением пополам щекотал горло. И тут накрыло.  
Всем телом Аллен чувствовал, как ходит ходуном грудная клетка существа, стоявшего к нему вплотную, тесное объятие в тени двух слипшихся домиков сплетало кривые загогулины в животе, рука на локте горела огнем. Аллен запрокинул голову назад, на плечо, и отпустил таким непосильным трудом добытый мешок, набитый купюрами, и сказал, тщательно – будто впервые видел – изучая его лицо:  
\- Пойдем к тебе.  
Случилось то, чего он боялся. Последняя граница была сметена, он пробежал сквозь нее, не заметив.  
Аллен, немея, поднял руку и обнял поясницу сзади, прижимая к себе еще ближе. Тикки сморгнул; Аллен застыл взглядом на родинке под его веком.  
Поцелуй был сладким и закономерным завершением бредового дня и веселой погони. Аллену подумалось, что чего-то в таком роде граф и добивался, затевая все это, но ему было уже все равно. Губы сверху раскрылись тепло и влажно, и Аллен пропал, закрывая глаза – какой смысл смотреть в шею! – впуская его язык в свой рот, медленно, чарующе, правильно.  
Рука переползла с локтя на грудь. Вторая пристроилась на шее, удерживая, скользя по подбородку голыми нежными пальцами. Аллен не смог бы вырваться, даже если бы хотел. А он не хотел.  
Оставшиеся без присмотра деньги с тихим настойчивым шуршанием расползались по переулку – обеими ладонями Аллен сжимал задницу Тикки, притискивая вплотную, поднимаясь на цыпочки, стараясь завладеть инициативой в поцелуе. Микк воспользовался возможностью, припал к выгнутой шее жадно как добравшийся до воды в пустыне усталый путник. Аллен не мог оторваться сам, но, скользнув одним плавным движением до ключиц, Тикки сгинул куда-то назад и наконец ответил:  
\- Пошли.  
Аллен с сожалением встряхнул головой, но его мало привлекала идея первого раза в каком-то переулке, и он, ведомый очарованным обещанием в хриплом голосе, направился к свету.  
Пули догнавших их полицейских прошили его первым, но Тикки, шедший на шаг позади, отстал ненадолго.

31  
\- Ты не против, я закурю.  
\- Мое предложение все еще в силе.  
У Аллена не было времени подумать. А если и было бы, решения он менять не собирался. В жизни Аллена и так было слишком противоречий, контрастов черного и белого. Мозаика, выложенная монохромом, чрезмерно четкая фотография. Во всех важных событиях его жизни логика напрочь отказывалась участвовать. Уходить в отрыв с Тикки Микком во временной петле в городе, сведшем их и не являвшемся родным им обоим, было, таким образом, вполне логичным.  
Клоун желал развлекаться.  
Когда они выходили на улицу, Аллен пробрался рукой под перчатку и провел холодными пальцами по как всегда теплой ладони. Взгляд Микка предостерегал, опасный и обжигающий, и они проделали остаток пути в молчании и глядя строго вперед.  
В доме Тикки не зажег свечей.  
Они шли по темным коридорам.  
День ото дня Аллен становился все свободнее.  
Лестница на третий этаж.  
В спальне Микка ярко горел свет.  
Аллен почти очнулся. Клоун пропал как и не было, и Аллену снова было шестнадцать со всем прилагающимся отсутствием опыта и бьющимся так громко, что, казалось, Тикки непременно расслышит, сердцем. Он замедленно прошел к окну, уставился в дождь. В отражении виднелась большая кровать под роскошным пыльным балдахином. Аллен услышал шорох плаща и фрака. С чертыханиями Тикки стянул с шеи галстук. Взглянул с терпеливым ожиданием, словно все понимая.  
\- Иди ко мне.  
Аллен пошел.  
Долгими прикосновениями теплых рук Тикки раздевал его, оставляя поцелуи на шее, губах и вообще всякой обнажавшейся части тела. Это не было больно, чего ожидал Аллен, чего еще скорее можно было ожидать от маньяка, садиста, графа Тикки Микка. Маньяк, садист, граф скользил своими невозможно мягкими губами по ногам и вверх, от подбородка вниз, и мир сошел с ума – Аллену было с ним хорошо.  
Так хорошо, что он сам очень быстро стал отвечать, сам расстегнул занудные пуговицы на рубашке, отороченной дорогим кружевом, сам просунул руки за пояс брюк и сжал, и было бы легко обо всем забыть – о том, с кем он, но стигматы на лбу ничего не давали забыть, и сердце колотились о стенки ребер. Какую причудливую тварь укрощаю, - подумал Аллен, толкая Тикки на мягкую перину, приоткрывая рот для поцелуев и запуская руки в густые темные волосы. А Микк был нежен так, словно и не было горячечных поцелуев в коридорах таверны, от его нежности холодело в груди и опускались руки.  
Впрочем, Тикки с его странным даром опознал сомнения мгновенно. И он был сверху, теплый-горячий-огненный, и Аллен обнял ногами его торс, стремясь прижаться ближе, двигаясь в каком-то неспешном и мучительном ритме, и только на секунду Тикки ахнул, и выгнул шею вбок, и Аллен жадно вцепился зубами в основание этой темной сильной шеи, оставляя на ней следы своих зубов. И игры кончились сразу же, запылали глаза золотом, руки непререкаемо схватили его запястья стальным ухватом, и его губы и зубы запечатывали легкие поцелуи засосами на безупречно-белой шее, груди, на внутренней поверхности бедер, разошедшихся в стороны сами собой. Аллен зажмурился, когда услышал смешок, и почувствовал как Тикки сполз на колени перед кроватью, перед ним. Прикосновения языка к члену были легкими, мучительными, непривычными до судорог. И их было так мало. Аллен неосознанно дернул рукой, чтобы помочь, и так застыл – опираясь на локти, смотря вниз, и в ответном взгляде прочел, что лучше бы ему не шевелиться. Взгляд голодной анаконды поймал его, зрачки Тикки ощутимо вытягивались; порыв влажного ветра задул остатки свечей, и Аллен упал обратно на подушки, молясь только чтобы Микку не вздумалось играть – ведь он готов, доступен, он же сгорит к чертям!  
Чужие руки отпустили его запястья медленно, будто опасаясь, но Аллен покорно – на время, конечно же, на время! – не двигался. И руки те приподняли его бедра, длинные волосы прощекотали по коже, и горячий рот захватил член целиком, как тогда, в первом поцелуе – ничего не ожидая и не останавливаясь.  
Какое-то время Аллен пытался просто дышать, но напряженные губы, замедлившись, однозначно дали ему понять, что граф желает звуков, и Аллен сдался. Хрипы и стоны вырывались из слишком тесной гортани, пальцы Тикки скребли его спину, и только балансируя на самом гребне подхватившей его волны Аллен смог выдавить из себя осмысленную просьбу – остановись, пожалуйста, Тикки, ну пожалуйста… Губы напоследок тесно сжали, мазнув вспышкой удовольствия, и гибкое тело поползло в его объятия, чтобы Аллен мог обхватить его, и прижать к себе, и покатиться по кровати. Протеревшись сладко и долго по нему, чувствуя его дрожь, Аллен устроился на плече, стесывая ногтями кожу на пути от груди до живота, и уже почти не удивляясь собственной смелости обхватил внушительного размера член.  
У Тикки стояло как у черта, и первое прикосновение вызвало даже у него прерывающийся вдох. И было протяжно, блаженно и страшно, в полнейшей темноте Тикки положил свою руку поверх руки Аллена, задавая ритм. Второй рукой он скользил по члену Аллена, и Аллен, не зная куда деть себя, кусал упрямо торчавший чужой сосок, поддевая его языком, и сплетал его ноги со своими. И был едва слышный шепот, состоявший из непонятных слов и непонятных букв, но руки Тикки упрямо ускорялись, и Аллен зажмурился и услышал гортанный выдох-стон, и сам выпустил откуда-то из-под солнечного сплетения все доступные ему звуки.  
Микк утыкался ему в макушку, дернувшись где-то рядом и что-то шипя по-настоящему пугающе, но страх пропал, пока Аллен, сжав зубы в невидимом оскале, вжимался в его тепло и блаженно ощущал, как по пальцам стекает удовольствие Ноя в самом настоящем его виде.  
\- Ты в самом деле нечто, малыш. Ты не против, я закурю?  
И Аллен, несмотря на ленивую оторопь, рассмеялся.

32  
\- Ты не против, я закурю.  
\- Я тебя хочу.  
Губы Ноя расплылись в улыбке такой широты, какой мир еще не видел.

38  
\- Ты не против, я закурю.  
В этот раз он не сел рядом – встал позади Аллена, и экзорцист откинулся на чужой теплый живот под распахнутым пальто. На стойку упали перчатки, уверенные руки легли на плечи и с приятной силой сжали. Аллен рассмеялся.  
\- Ты не устал еще шататься каждый день ко мне?  
\- Неа. Нисколько. Какой дурак захочет променять твои льняные простыни на свой гостиничный номер?  
\- С холодной кроватью и, наверняка, вообще полным отсутствием простыней?  
\- И как ты только угадал? Да. Я ненавижу застилать постель. Но главное – там не будет  
\- Прекрасного, самого доброго и ласкового меня? – предположил Тикки, туша окурок в пепельнице.  
\- Грелки. Но в общем-то можно и так сказать.  
И они сбежали опять.  
Выиграв своеобразную битву за то, чтобы первым протиснуться в дверь, более быстрый и юркий Аллен влетел в знакомую спальню и упал на кровать. Тикки остался стоять, неспешно раздеваясь. «Вот позер», лениво отметил Аллен, наблюдая выгодную для обладателя прекрасной фигуры позу в три четверти, рельефно подчеркивавшую достоинства его раскованного тела. Последней Тикки, не торопясь, развязал ленту, удерживавшую его пышный хвост; волосы вольно рассыпались по плечам, в то время как Аллен балдел на кровати, рассматривая спектакль.  
Эрекцию бесстыдный граф скрывать даже не пытался.  
\- Эксгибиционист, - с удовольствием протянул Аллен.  
\- Девственник, - невозмутимо парировал Тикки, незаметными движениями оказываясь сидящим на простынях, - у тебя вон как щеки горят.  
\- После знакомства с тобой я лишился шанса на всякую невинность, - пожаловался ему Аллен. В груди подступало предощущение чего-то серьезного и стыдного. Он сел тоже, незамысловато снимая через голову форму, плащ, рубашку и еще, казалось, тысячи всяких шмоток.  
На самом деле, граф был в чем-то прав. До сего дня они довольствовались какими-то своеобразными, разнузданными и при том сдержанными ласками, но сегодня настроение было другим. Вместо бесконечной скуки Аллен вдруг почувствовал страх, что они выйдут из-под власти захватившей их чистоты. Что вернутся обратно. И с тем самым Аллен потеряет что-то дорогое.  
Там все не будет так просто.  
Они не говорили об этом никогда; просто жили сегодняшним днем. И больше не вспоминали о каком-то прошлом, и поцелуи Тикки просто так скользили по левой руке Аллена, и Аллен нисколько не смущался шрамов на теле Тикки. Как будто люди. Просто люди.  
И ему бы хотелось, чтобы их жизнь не кончалась, но время тикало.  
Сегодня Аллен чувствовал страх и стыд.  
Была в Тикки какая-то легкая, тщательно скрываемая склонность к подчинению Аллена своей воле. Аллен позволял ему это – да как ему, с его неповторимой манерой и сощуренными глазами, вообще было что-то не позволить? Он прижимал ладони к ладоням, раскидывая Аллена на манер распятого за грехи по одеялу, широко разводя руки, жадно кусая губы, обводя нескончаемыми поцелуями, влажными поцелуями шею, челюсть и черты лица, и вообще всего. Как-то быстро все смешалось в голове, стояла мутная теплая дымка, в которой они двигались на манер всех сплетающихся на ложе любовников, в вечном ритме, ноги Аллена будто приклеены к спине Тикки, и отпущенные наконец руки обвивают ту же спину, сжимая острые лопатки. С одним только различием – нет погружения, нет глубины, нет боли и абсолютного счастья, каким его видят люди, и Аллен со сдавленным стоном прогибает спину, надеясь что его чуткий любовник сам все поймет, сам догадается, и не придется просить. Ведь его взгляд выдает, с каждым разом выдает, с первой встречи выдает взгляд Тикки.  
Бери меня, будь моим, ты же хочешь! Ну зачем ты медлишь?  
Тикки закрывает глаза и утыкается ему в алеющую свежими засосами шею.  
Измотанный ласками Аллен берет дело в свои руки. В прямом смысле – выворачивается из объятия, змеей выпутывается из переплетшего их тела клубка, вытягивается на простыни сбоку от Тикки головой к его ногам… Ему уже не в первый раз ощущать вкус смазки на языке, и чужое тело становится привычным и знакомым, но ни черта не теряет свой восхитительности. Удовлетворенные хитрые смешки, а потом опять тяжелое дыхание. Через силу. Аллен очень быстро учится.  
Сегодня.  
Он помогает себе руками, не жалеет слюны, чтобы потом никому не было больно. В груди больно от решительности, страшно. Аллен охватывает ладонью член, вырисовывая круги по головке мягким языком. Руки гладят его спину, изводя страх на нет и оставляя только стелющееся предвкушение; Аллен двигается плавно, перемещается, ложась сверху, и руки неуклонно и мягко разводят его ноги по обе стороны широких плеч. Проводит языком снизу вверх, выцарапывая по бедрам узоры…  
Щелкают пальцы, свет приглушен, губы Тикки находят его плоть, сжимают, а потом кратко и быстро обводят, чтобы завладеть, чтобы уничтожить прошлое до конца, и сердце тоже камнем вниз, Аллену так стыдно и хорошо, и горячо, и он дышит загнанно, отводя медленно ногу со сжавшейся на щиколотке ладонью, становясь на колени, пальцы щекочут, язык щекочет…  
Это того стоит.  
Тикки трахает его языком, какой-то абсолютный в своей бесстыдности, Аллен стонет и ругается на него за свои ощущения, которые заполняют постепенно все тело, пальцы терзают потемневшую кожу, и это невозможно, не-воз-мож-но, чтобы было так с кем-то, было так с кем-то по-настоящему, Тикки часто быстро дышит, и вновь погружает член Аллена в свой рот, а его пальцы, скользнув по ноге и вызвав приступ долгой дрожи в животе, входят… жаль, что не сразу, что не сам, входят и двигаются, двигаются, двигаются.  
Это так долго, что хочется умереть.  
Это так больно, что он кусает щеки изнутри, упав щекой на живот графа, в уголках глаз выступают слезы, но его уже не остановить, ничего уже не остановить. Аллен сам не остановится. Он хочет пройти до конца.  
К этой боли не привыкнуть, она слишком чужая. Но Аллен как никто умеет шагать за край, и потом, ее можно заглушить. Он окунается в свои действия, в их действия, двигая головой вверх и вниз, сосредоточившись только на скольжении нежной кожи в его руках и губах; Аллен выдыхает стоны; Тикки поднимается, как десятибалльная соленая волна, подминает под себя и почти незаметно, как они сплетаются опять, спиной к груди, пальцы с пальцами, только проникновение оставляет Аллена бездыханным.  
Совсем бездыханным.  
Он не может сделать ни вдоха.  
Воздух проталкивается в его легкие с поцелуем, кривым и через плечо, руки сдавливают грудь и это банально, конечно, ужасно, и грозило бы ночными кошмарами, не будь так хорошо. Не будь ночной в прошлом его понимании кошмар сутью жизни Аллена сейчас.  
Тикки бережно поддерживает его и двигается назад, вперед, назад…  
Это стоило всего, кем и чем был Аллен.  
И Аллен с несдерживаемым порывом терся щекой по сдернутому когда-то покрывалу, распластываясь, медленно извиваясь, не в силах не прижимать к себе до абсолютного слияния, до заката солнца в глазах, до прокушенных губ – не разобрать чьих. Лилось дыхание из горла в горло, он не мог замолчать, не разбирая что говорит – и там было и непременное «я твой», и, кажется, обязательное «бери!», и несдерживаемое в принципе «еще», и «еще», и «еще», и дурная улыбка-оскал так ярко виднелась на искаженных губах. Тикки, самый близкий, единственный, сам жмурился, но напряженные руки отпустили его и дернули на себя, хлопая спиной об матрас, и вытянутые, дрожащие, удерживали вес тела, и были силы для мощным толчков, и Аллен стонал.  
Становился на лопатки, выгнувшись в дугу.  
И, кажется, кричал.  
Кричал в сумасшедшем ритме, в остановившемся времени, двигался всем телом навстречу, сжав жилистые запястья, оглаживая взбугрившиеся вены, впитывая всем телом слова – и, послушный им, открывал сжимавшиеся веки, ловя взгляды, черные круги по золотой ряби, ловя губы, дергаясь и задыхаясь.  
Сдерживаться не было сил.  
Пятки скрестились на крестце. Аллен вжимал в себя сильнее, прося позволить ему, открывая горло для немилосердных укусов, почти теряя сознание от быстрого, но все еще слишком медленного ритма, он поймал Тикки рукой за шею и, кусая мочку, выдохнул что-то непозволительно-сладкое, должно быть, от чего Тикки сдался, просовывая ладонь между животов, и в неразрушимом объятии блаженно чувствовал все более быстрые и больные, быстрые и необходимые толчки, до последнего предела, до того как какое-то неосторожное и сильное движение окончательно не вынесло его в черноту и забвение. На грани сознания еще были бедра и руки, и ритм, но по корню языка пробежала сладость, и откровенный ничем не приглушенный стон Тикки как будто заполнил сознание обоюдной судорогой, и ничего не осталось.

40  
\- Ты не против, я закурю.  
Аллен изначально крутанулся на стуле, чтобы посмотреть в очередной раз сцену Пришествия Графа Тикки Микка В Таверну, невзирая на неприятные ощущения во всех покусанных, исцарапанных и просто затраханных областях тела. Они, будут прокляты, не аннулировались автоматически с наступлением очередной ночи, - и застыл.  
Его как дернуло.  
Девушка. Взгляды. Третий лишний. Чистота, за которой он века назад прибыл в Кельн. Невозможность разорвать круг из-за отсутствия последнего участника петли. И, перекрывая все это, инстинкт спасителя.  
В душе, пережившей феерическую историю за все прошедшие дни и ночи, не изменилось главное. Аллен был спасителем по сути своей. И суть эта оставалась прежней.  
Вряд ли он мог догадаться, скольких он спас на самом деле. Насколько изменился тот же Тикки, ставший его ближайшим за это время, ставший его любовником и честной неприкрытой страстью.  
Перекрывая все пережитое, складывался паззл. Аллен схватил Тикки за руку и выволок на улицу. Завертел головой, и Тикки, понимая его без слов, пошел в нужном направлении резкими быстрыми шагами, призывая Тизов.  
Они успели почти вовремя. Несчастная девица в сороковой раз отбивалась от кучи одуревших мужиков, когда двое затормозили в подворотне. Аллен сам не заметил, как активировал Клоуна, и бездумно ввернулся в кучу малу. Какие-то предостережения Тикки отдавались эхом на грани сознания.  
Все произошло очень быстро и просто. Откидывая ударами кулака незадачливых насильников, Аллен как-то упустил момент, когда девица схватила его за горло. За короткие секунды удушья он очень о многом успел догадаться. И неудивительно, что глаз не среагировал на нее – девушка была экзорцисткой, на первый, третий, сороковой взгляд адекватная и обычная, она была безумна. Она раз за разом закрывала своих преследователей в петлю, чтобы наслаждаться жизненной силой, выдаиваемой из их тел. Сошедшая с ума незарегистрированная неопознанная экзорцистка – что может быть страшнее?  
Девица с предвкушением облизнулась, склоняясь к нему, и Аллен еще успел выдумать десяток способов, которыми она выпьет из него жизнь вместе с его проклятьем и его Чистотой, когда искаженное жаждой лицо дернулось, и ее сердце, вырванное рукой быстро ориентировавшегося в обстановке Тикки Микка, шлепнулось с неприятным звуком на камни залитой дождем мостовой.  
Аллен перевел взгляд на Тикки. Тикки смотрел на него в упор, и в его взгляде не было ни мятущихся страстей, ни насмешки, ни непонимания.  
Аллен смотрел, не отрываясь, и читал по глазам что-то, что потом не смог, как ни старался, вспомнить.

00  
\- Ты не против, я закурю.  
Аллен резко сел на кровати, оглядываясь по сторонам. По сторонам был его гостиничный номер, обычный и будничный. На стуле рядом с кроватью сидел маршал Кросс собственной персоной и дымил, не дождавшись ненужного ему разрешения. Линали, прижавшаяся к дверному косяку, отлипла, ахнула и кинулась его обнимать.  
Покорно утопая в нежных руках, Аллен напряг память, которая неясно шептала про другие объятия, и чужие руки, и иную покорность. Одновременные чувства захватили оторопевшего Аллена в тиски: с одной стороны, все происходившее было нормальным и единственно верным, а с другой стороны все было…  
Все было не так.  
А как, Аллен не смог вспомнить, и только слушал всхлипы Линали. Учитель глядел на его девочку с плохо скрываемым умилением.  
Память растворялась с каждым вздохом.  
\- Что произошло?  
Посыпались сбивчивые объяснения. Дескать, они прибыли сюда больше месяца назад, когда в Ордене получили весточку от Тимкампи, в которой Аллен жаловался на то, что никак не может найти и разгадать таинственную Чистоту. И что Лави, неделю не вылезая из архивов, нашел-таки описание этой частицы – она обладала способностью причудливо зацикливать время. Линали, обильно поливая Аллена слезами облегчения, описывала как Аллен валялся в кровати многие дни, а Кросс сухо добавил, что самую ценную информацию они от него по незнанию скрыли.  
Человек, попавший в ловушку такой Чистоты, мог месяцами находиться в одном времени, выпадая из реальности, повторяя день встречи с Чистотой до бесконечности, но тем или иным способом прекратив ее действие, он вместе с тем терял память о происходившем.  
Память о прожитой в другой реальности жизни утекла сквозь пальцы, оставляя Аллена одного - чистым, изменившимся и неполным.  
\- Месяц, Аллен… Даже больше… Мы так волновались! Я боялась, что больше никогда не увижу, как ты открываешь глаза!  
Аллен заторможено похлопал ее по плечу, разрывая объятия, и глянул на Кросса.  
Кросс смотрел задумчиво.  
\- Полагаю, Чистота была уничтожена. Как ты решился на это – неважно. Но потерять тебя, тупицу, было бы хуже, так что считай, что легко отделался.  
Кросс слитым движением затушил сигарету о стол и оставил Аллена наедине с сиявшей красным носом Линали.  
Аллен сжал зубы и уставился куда-то за окно невидящими глазами. Хотелось залпом проглотить кружку что-нибудь покрепче и обернуться назад. В окне было солнце. Заполнявший комнату и ум свет слепил глаза до страха, до ужаса смутной уверенностью неправильности.  
В голове бился набат, и, несмотря на ощущение наконец вернувшейся твердой почвы под ногами, по животу лилось холодным потоком воды убийственное разочарование. 

 

Удовольствию Ноя пристало получать удовольствия, так ведь? Как мне хотелось тебя – в сказке не сказать. Как известно многим и мне прежде всего – длительное невыполнение желания светит страданием. Избавление от боли – самое сильное удовольствие, которое можно испытать.  
На тебе сходились три кособоких косы, три моих памяти. И пусть я человек, но сколько же всего было намешано!  
Мне хотелось сжимать твое сердце в ладони, заполняя тебя и обладая тобой. Хотелось связывать и насиловать. Причинять боль и срывать стоны удовольствия. Я хотел погружать тебя в бездыханную тьму, да чтобы единственным источником воздуха был мой рот и ты жадно впивался в него, ища частицы кислорода. Я хотел раздевать тебя до костей и пить твою кровь, закидывать твои ноги высоко себе на плечи, сажать верхом и двигаться вместе с тобой в бесконечном ритме. Я хотел сжечь тебя дотла и развеять по ветру пепел. Хотел, чтобы мои ласки остались единственным, в чем бы ты нуждался. Заставить тебя просить, метаться, сжиматься туго, дышать с перерывами или вовсе – не дышать. Мне хотелось, чтобы ты так же хотел меня сам, ты – как игрушка, которой я дольше всех не мог овладеть и потому немного сошел с ума, вероятно. Мне хотелось, чтобы ты видел меня во снах и подолгу не мог забыть; убить твоих друзей и тем самым обречь себя на долгие скитания по миру в компании твоей погони. Я хотел драки с тобой, в которой ты не смел бы сдаться, но по праву сильного я все равно получил бы и желанную капитуляцию, и первую ночь, и последнюю – я же. Я хотел твоих глаз с поволокой, твоих жадных рук, которые оказались совсем не такими, твоей плоти, которая оказалась другой на вкус, но, конечно, живее, лучше, я был твоим цепным рабом в какой-то части своей бессмертной души и желал быть твоим повелителем, а не врагом, лишь на какие-то часы.  
Ты все отдал сам.  
И я рад, безумно рад, что пройдя сквозь все эти круги я могу сказать:  
Я просто хочу поиграть с тобой в покер.  
Хотя бы еще раз.


End file.
